Different Perspectives on Bade
by IronicLemonade
Summary: First story ever. Basically, it show different characters' perpectives on Beck and Jade's relationship. Enjoy...or don't...it's really not my decision
1. Chapter 1: Tori

Tori

Hi! I'm Tori. I go to Hollywood Arts and it's the most uh-mazing school in the whole freaking world!

…Sorry Sherwood High…

_Anyway... _

I'm here to give my perspective on Beck and Jade's relationship. So, here goes:

Jade and my relationship isn't the best and I wouldn't bet on somewhere not blowing up if she and I were alone there for more than 15 minutes…

Surprisingly, I'm actually okay with our dynamic as frenemies. I mean, it works out better than us trying to get along because, let's face it – there's no way in Chizland that that would work out. At all. Ever.

Beck is a completely different matter. He is one of my best friends and no matter what Jade will try to tell you, I don't like him as more than a friend. I'll admit that when I first came to Hollywood Arts I did maybe kinda possibly have a miniscule crush on him…and his big brown eyes…and his perfect face and beautiful smile…and his gentle voice…and –

*hits herself multiple times on the head*

Okay, I'm back.

Basically, I think that their dynamic is cute and I honestly believe that they can work anything out. Because, let's face it – they're Beck and Jade.


	2. Chapter 2: Andre

Disclaimer: I've seen people do these so...

i do not and probably never will own Victorious

Andre

Yo! I'm Andre Harris and I go to Hollywood Arts. I go there with some of my closest friends; gal pals Tori V and Lil Red, not so gal pals Robbie and Rex, and of course Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade, or 'Bade', are the only couple within our gang as you guys probably already know…

Jade can come across bitter and mean, but I've known this chica for a long time, and trust me she's more of a 'feisty kitten' than a 'wicked witch'. Although I don't usually support her methods, I do respect and understand her reason for being overprotective about Beck.

You guys probably won't know this but Jade's last boyfriend, Drew, cheated on her with some chick in his street so she's pretty determined not to let that happen again.

Don't get me wrong – she trusts Beck but there are a lot of sneaky girls at HA, and their all just waiting to get their hands on Beck, whether it's right or not.

Beck has been my best friend since we met on the first day of school at HA, when I later introduced him to my neighbour, Cat Valentine, and her best friend, Jade West.

For the next one or two months after he met her, Beck was constantly asking Jade out, and Jade was constantly refusing. Props to him though, because my man kept on trying and she eventually said yes and they've been dating since.

Sure, they're dysfunctional and all that chiz, but I've got a feeling that they will last a whole lot longer than anyone expects.

P.S Could someone get in contact with Tori about Chizland, cuz it seems fun! Mmmmm – German sausage land – here I come! Haha…

**A.N **

**Review please! It would mean a lot. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated! **

**xox **

**~ Caterina Vega **


	3. Chapter 3: Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Caterina Scorsone, Train, Twilight, Shakespeare, the moon, chronic dandruff, a person called Paul peanuts or a Spanish/Italian thumb.**

Cat

Why hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Caterina Valentine and –

Kay kay, so Andre told me that this isn't supposed to be, like, 'formal'. More like 'informal'…

Sooo…

Hihi! I'm Cat! Not like the animal because I get a capital letter which makes me way more special than a regular cat. More like an irregular **C**at. Well, you could also call me Caterina but I don't like that name so much because it's the same name as Caterina Scorsone who is an actress. I don't like her because Jade told me that she's Canadian and that Canadian people are 'bad seeds'. With the exception of Beck. My grandma calls me Caterina though. So did my Aunt Carmen before she got hit by that train. OMG! I love Train! M'kay, listen –

*Starts singing 'Hey Soul Sister' at the top of her lungs*

So…what did you thi-

Kay kay, Jade just told me that you can't hear me and not to overuse exclamation points because it makes the unicorns cry. She also told me to get on with why I'm supposed to be doing this so here goes french fries! (I don't like the expression 'here goes nothing')

Jade and I have been friends since, like, the first Twilight movie. Wait, that was actually pretty recent so maybe more like since Shakespeare got married. Actually that's a bit too early so more like…what came in between Twilight and Shakespeare's marriage? Oh yeah! The moon!

Well, whatever was happening in Earth's 'public affairs', Jade and I became friends in kindergarten when some kid broke my crayons and Jade poured sand from the sandpit over his head. He's been living with chronic dandruff since then…

His name is Paul!

I had a teddy called Paul when I was two but my brother was seven and was showing off about his two 'grown up teeth' so he ate Paul.

I met Beck when he moved in to my Uncle Steve's street when we were 13. So…about the time peanuts were discovered!

Beck lent me his stapler when mine burned in my brother's bonfire. I would have given it back but then my brother started a grease fire and Beck's stapler 'died'. It was tragic.

Anyway, I should probably go because my brother borrowed a book from the library about various kinds of fires and I hear sizzling…

P.S Chizland? Chiz means German sausage? I thought it meant 'angry leprechaun' in Spanish. At least, that's what my thumb told me. But he could be lying because ever since last Thursday he's looked more Italian.

**A.N Reviews make me smile! Thanks to the two reviewers already. Next up – Robbie. **

**~ Caterina Vega xox**


	4. Chapter 4: Robbie

**Okay, so this is long overdue and I am so sorry for that! I actually don't have an excuse for the delay other than I've been procrastinating on writing it :/ **

**So, again, I'm extremely sorry and a huge thank you for everything you guys have done for this story. Reviews, favourites and even the knowledge that people are reading this makes me smile! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious if you don't know that already**

Robbie

Hey hey peoplies! I'm Robbie Shapiro and in case you are wondering, Rex is out with some Northridge girls and didn't let me come…

So, I figured that now was as good a time as any to discuss my feelings about Beck and Jade's relationship. (Hey, does anyone know if they are actually okay with us doing this?)

Anyway, first I'll tell you about Beck. Beck and I are super close – we're two peas in a pod! I actually get mistaken for him a lot -

"No you don't"

Thank you, Tori…

"You're welcome! Wait was that sarcasm?"

Yes, yes it was.

"Aw."

Beck's a really cool and nice guy so a lot of people wonder how he can stand Jade but what those people don't know is that Jade can actually be really nice too –

"Okay, that's enough Heckman's mayonnaise for you!"

Tori, go away!

Okay, she left.

But seriously, Jade used to be very sweet. She still is underneath her façade. She created this façade around the time her old boyfriend (that Andre mentioned) cheated on her, and her parents divorced. She went through a lot of pain but since there was too much pain to handle she turned it into an emotion that she could handle – anger.

She's been living with this anger ever since and no one can calm her down…except Beck. I don't know how but he can.

So even though they fight a lot, that's just their way of saying that they love each other.

I know – it's twisted.

**Yes! So, there you go! And I swear that I will update more often from now on.**

**Okay so just so that everyone knows this is all before 'The Worst Couple'.**

**I'm not planning on doing Rex's POV but let me know if you want me to.**

**Just so you know this is what my list of character POVs that I'm going to write looks like**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Cat**

**Robbie**

**Sikowitz**

**Lane**

**Trina**

**Singin**

**A few things I'm not sure about:**

**Should I do Rex?**

**Should I do Principal Eikner and/or Helen?**

**Should I do Beck and Jade?**

**Are there any other characters you guys think I should write?**

**I would really appreciate if you guys could answer those with a review or by messaging me xx**

**Once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything!**

**~Char xox**


	5. Chapter 5: Sikowitz

**Hey peoples! Hopefully the wait hasn't been as long as last time haha. I am back to school now but I'll try to update more regularly in spite of that. Thanks so much for all your support and reviews and everything when Robbie's pov was put up – it helped me to finally start writing the next chapter! So, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a hit TV series (Is fanfiction **_**trying **_**to make us feel bad about our own accomplishments by rubbing Dan Schneider's in our faces?)**

Sikowitz

Hello, people of Earth. Sikowitz here.

I'm gonna tell you all about coconuts and their magnificent purpose on this planet.

Wait, what? This isn't about coconuts? This is about Beck and Jade's relationship?

Well I do love interfering in my students' lives.

"Yeah, no chiz!"

Not now, Andre!

For starters I would like to draw attention to the fact that Beck and Jade are two of my best students and even though they are extreme opposites I think that they are very well matched. I also believe that they are good for each other. I now that you're probably all thinking that Beck is good for Jade but Jade can't be good for Beck. If you think that then you're wrong – Jade brings out Beck's fun side, which, as a teacher, I must say is very good for an actor.

Now I must go and teach today's lesson to the kids.

"Actually, the lesson already started… You've been typing for 20 minutes…"

Oh…

Andre, tell everyone to stand on a chair and dance like a chicken while I go pee.

"Okay…"

**I know it's very short but I just wanted to update this story sooner rather than later. Lane's next and I already have planned what I'm gonna do for him. I've decided to do both Principal Eikner and Helen but slightly differently than the rest. I'm stuck on Tina and Sinjin though, so if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate the help through a review or you can PM me. **

**~Char xox **


	6. IMPORTANT QUESTION

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated in ages but I'm getting there, I swear! I've been writing a few other stories that I will publish soon and totally forgot about this. **

**This AN is here so I can ask you guys a question. **

**For a story I'm writing I need 11 victorious characters and I have decided on 10 of them. I need your help choosing the last one so if you could leave a review telling me which of the following is your favourite(s) I would appreciate it a lot. **

**Here's the list of characters and the episodes they mainly feature in:**

**Festus (The wood)**

**Burf (Tori and Jade's Playdate)**

**Helen (Helen Back Again)**

**Principal Eikner (Helen Back Again/How Trina Got In)**

**Moose (Three Girls and a Moose)**

**Ryder (Beggin' on Your Knees)**

**Hayley Ferguson (Freak the Freak Out)**

**Tara Ganz (Freak the Freak Out)**

**Daniel/Danny (Cat's New Boyfriend)**

**If you could leave a review with your favourite(s) within the next two weeks (so before Friday 7****th**** December) that would be great!**

**Much Love, Char xox**


End file.
